Behind the Scenes Photos
Behind-the-Scenes photos taken during the tapings of The Big Bang Theory episodes and one the set. Priceline.jpg Behind the scenes of the big bang theory 640 02-1-.jpg Big-bang-theory-behind-the-scenes-2-1-.jpg Big-bang-theory-behind-the-scenes-5-1-.jpg Bts1.jpg Bts10.jpg Bts11.jpg Bts12.jpg Bts13.jpg Bts14.jpg Bts15.jpg Bts16.jpg Bts17.jpg Bts18.jpg Bts20.jpg Bts21.jpg Bts22.jpg Bts23.jpg Bts25.jpg Bts26.jpg Bts27.jpg Bts28.jpg Bts3.jpg Bts30.jpg Bts31.jpg Bts32.jpg Bts34.jpg Bts36.png Bts37.jpg Bts38.jpg Bts39.jpg Bts40.jpg Bts41.jpg Bts42.jpg Bts43.jpg Bts44.jpg Bts47.jpg Bts5.jpg Bts50.jpg Bts51.jpg Bts52.jpg Bts53.jpg Bts54.jpg Bts55.jpg Bts56.jpg Bts6.jpg Bts8.jpg Bts9.jpg Maxresdefault-1-.jpg Nate19.jpg Nate23.jpg Nate22.jpg Nate21.jpg Nate17.jpg Nate16.jpg Nate15.jpg Nate14.jpg Nate13.jpg Nate10.jpg Nate8.jpg Nate5.jpg Nate4.jpg Nate3.jpg Nate2.jpg Nate1.jpg Nat20.jpg S8.5.png S8.4.png S8.3.png S8.2.png S8.1.png Tongue.jpg Epie2.2.png Epie2.3.png Epie3.2.png Epie3.3.png Epie3.4.png Epie3.5.png Epie3.6.png Insta4.png Insta3.png Insta2.png Angel2.jpg Spect6.jpg Spect5.jpg Spect4.jpg Spect3.jpg Spect2.jpg Spect1.jpg DWD4.jpg DWD3.jpg DWD2.jpg DWD.jpg Feb16.jpg Feb15.jpg Feb14.jpg Feb13.jpg Feb12.jpg Feb11.jpg Feb10.jpg Feb9.jpg Feb8.jpg Feb7.jpg Feb6.jpg Feb5.jpg Feb4.jpg Feb3.jpg Feb2.jpg Itsawrap..png NC14.png NC13.png NC12.png NC11.png NC10.png NC9.png NC8.png NC7.png NC6.png NC5.png NC4.png NC3.png NC2.png NC1.png Set 6.jpg GuMmY2.png Shamy23.png Amy23.png Dress.png Cast23.jpg AmysApt.jpg May24.png May23.png May16.jpg Sea9.jpg QW9.jpg Qw8.jpg QW7.jpg QW6.jpg QW5.jpg QW4.jpg Qw30.jpg QW3.jpg Qw29.jpg Qw28.jpg Qw27.JPG Qw26.jpg Qw25.jpg Qw24.jpg Qw23.jpg Qw22.jpg Qw21.jpg QW2.jpg Qw20.jpg Qw19.jpg Qw18.jpg Qw17.jpg Qw16.jpg Qw15.jpg Qw14.jpg Qw13.jpg Qw12.jpg Qw11.jpg QW10.jpg QW1.jpg Inna5.png Inna4.png Inna3.png Inna2.png Inna1.png Vest2.png|Raj's vests. EmilysMouth.png VanVan.jpg GuMmY2.png MT2.png Shamy23.png Sea9.jpg May23.png May24.png AmysApt.jpg Cast23.jpg Puppy5.jpg|Early ninth season. Puppy2.jpg|Thanking the audience. Amysbedroomset21Apr2015.jpg Scholarship7.jpg Scholarship6.jpg Scholarship5.jpg Scholarship4.jpg Scholarship3.jpg Scholarship1.jpg Bigbangtheoryscholarship.jpg Night Amy.jpg|From 9.08 shoot. BBTAud.jpg LauraChair2.png Laura23.jpg Crew2.png Crew1.png S9Crew1.jpg Spk1.jpg May231.png Emmie.jpg Bt5.png Bt4.png Bt3.png Bt1.png Selfie123.jpg 2012.png 2011.png 2010.png 2009.png 2008.png 2007.png 2006.png 2005.png 2004.jpg 2003.jpg 2002.jpg 2001.jpg Bt6.jpg Pp16.png Pp15.png Pp14.png Pp13.png Pp11.png Pp10.png Pp8.png Pp6.png Pp5.png Pp4.png Pp3.png PP1.png Greas.jpg|Sardi's benefit - performing Grease Mar. 2016. JohnnyKaley.png Aaaaaay!.png pizza.png pizza2.png BTSS8.png BTSS6.png BTSS1.png Artifacts.png Zac1.png Line1.png Line2.png Line3.png Line4.png Line5.png Nine.png Last1.png Last2.png Cannobel.jpg|Canadian physics Nobel Prize winner visits set. 9Over&Out1.png|Season 9 wrapped! 9Over&Out2.png|Kaley and her sister at the last taping. 9Over&Out3.png|Final episode filming. 9Over&Out4.png|Kaley and Jim's final thanking of the studio audience - season 9. 9Over&Out5.png|Shany 9Over&Out6.png|Final cast call. Knife.png S10FIrst.png S10.2.png Season10.png Polaroid4.png Polaroid3.png Polaroid2.png Polaroid1.png Polaroid1.png RajSeason10.png AintNoLaughTackSeason10.png WeBackBaby.png PennyS10.png AmyDo.png Cookie.png|Jim and cookie. Peace.png|Peace! Rehears.png|Rehearsing. Thanks2.png|Thanking their audience. Set2.png|10.04 Bigbang1.png|Penny's family in her car. Quilt.png|Sheldon and Amy have moved in together. Parlor1.png|Penny and Sheldon having ice cream. Parlor2.png|Ice cream parlor set. Garb1.png|Melissa and friend. 14624423_186416538482110_8013414289975017472_n.jpg 14693863_1601981983439802_3477903966128308224_n.jpg 4ADinner.png|4A Dinner for The Geology Elevation. FWF4B.png Season10.png 14659258 1109263059169174 4554042545088233472 n.jpg Mag.png|L&P's new apt. mags. Pp1.png Kev1.png|Cast selfie 10.11. MJ2.png|10.11. AmySF.png|Set selfie. DB2.png PH1.png Woloramo.png Guin2.png|Shamy's redecorated bedroom. Guin.png|After winning the highest ever rating +7 for "The Opening Excitation". $BShel.png|Sheldon's touch in the 4B bedroom. Painting23.png|Amy and Penny's painting in 4A. Stoarge.jpg|The painting in storage. Kaleyring.jpg|Going Christmas tree chopping. Bows.png|Cast call. 2016Ends.png|Last cast call for 2016! BerniePreg.png|Melissa is not. Nursery.jpg|On set hospital nursery. Emo1.png|Behind the scenes of this episode. DressingRoom.png Majim.png|Mayim and Jim up bright and early for an unusual morning shoot. EarlyMorningMayhem.png|Early morning location shoot. Train23.png|Location shoot. Loco2.png Loco1.png Manni4.png|Raj's exs. 10.14 TE-2.jpg Manni5.png|Between scenes. Table.png|Reading table. 10.20 TRD-5.jpg Emo1.png|Behind the scenes of this episode. DressingRoom.png|Kunal's picture. Majim.png|Mayim and Jim up bright and early for an unusual morning shoot. EarlyMorningMayhem.png|The Locomotion Reverberation Train23.png| The Locomotion Reverberation Loco1.png| The Locomotion Reverberation Loco2.png| The Locomotion Reverberation Table.png|Reading table. 1024.png|Last role call. 10242.png|Cast photo - Long Distance Dissonance. 10243.png|Cast photo - Long Distance Dissonance. 10244.png|Cast call. outdoor scene.png|Off the stage. ShamyShoes.png Shoe1.png|Sheldon's shoes. Shoe2.png|Action! Shoe3.png|What? Shoe4.png|Amy's shoes. Shoe5.png|Real wedding rehearsal. Hamill as pastor? Shoe6.png|What? Shoe7.png|Stuart and Denise at the wedding. Shoe8.png|Production meeting. Shoe9.png|Raj and Will. Shoe10.png|Kathy Bates. Shoe11.png|On the set. Shoe12.png|One of those Star Wars/Trek things. Shoe13.png|Kaley in the car set. Shoe14.png|Way past Easter! Shoe15.png|Stand By Me reunion. Shoe16.png|Mark Hammill and crew. Shoe17.png|The couple in the mirror. MH1.png|Mark & Raj. MH2.png|Teller and friend. MH3.png|Final episode decoration. MH4.png|Jerry O'Connell, MH5.png|Stand By Me reunion & Bill Prady. MH6.png|Stuart and Howard. MH7.png|Kunal resting. MH8.png|Set monitors. MH9.png}Cast - end of season 11. MH10.png|Wil, Bert amd Bawwy. MH11.png|Chuck, Bill, Mark and Teller. MH12.png|Mayim in make-up. MH13.png|Kaley's family. MH14.png|Kaley and Johnny greeting fans. MH15.png|Mark Hamill. MH16.png|Cast waiting. MH17.png|Final casting call. MH18.png|Twin sister Missy. MH19.png|Cast of season 11 finale. KB1.png|Kevin and Kathy. KB2.png|Mark and Kevin. Season12A.jpg|New season 12. Season12B.png|New season 12. Season12C2.png|Back to work. ConCon1.png|Kathy Bates and Lenny. ConCon2.png|Gang back for #12. ConCon3.png|Kunal and friends. ConCon4.png|First episode clapper. ConCon5.png|Shamy filming their NYC honeymoon. Zangen2.png D&DStars.jpg|William Shatner visits TBBT. Last3.png Last4.png Last5.png Last6.png Last7.png Last8.png Last9.png Last10.png Last11.png Last12.png FinalGroupScene.jpg|Finishing the last scene. LastTableRead3.jpg|The last group photo. LastTableRead2.jpg|Kaley at the final table reading. Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory